cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mousekat
☎ Welcome to my talk page, ! ☎ Please sign your posts so I can answer on your talk page. Use the signature button or just type ~~~~ (this will display a link to your profile page). --Mousekat Click here to leave a new message. ' Archives:' *July-August 2011 *September-October 2011 *November-December 2011 ---- Re: Wow wow is not even a word to describe it when i first saw it LOL....it takes god knows how long to add all this info and it only takes seconds for a vandal to cause this wiki-wide problem. I protected a few of the other heavily used templates like goods, energy. I'm guessing since there's over 3000 pages and the coin template is used MANY MANY times, it's gonna take a while before the wiki can put them back. Twinkleblue (talk) 19:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) give it at least another day to see how much it restores. free time? go play the game :) Twinkleblue (talk) 20:16, December 30, 2011 (UTC) * Was going to ask how easy it would be for someone to collapse a wiki by editing, much less using a program to do it... but didn't want to suggest that to someone who might read it. Should prolly lock all the templates, I guess. *sigh* Is there no history for restoring template edits? Obsiddia (talk) 21:39, December 30, 2011 (UTC) (this stuff is a bit over my head, btw) Fixed...I think. Instead on all 2,000 pages, I did the edit and publish thing on the Template:HousingCoinTable and Template:Coins only. It seems it fixed, everywhere I look. Mousekat (talk) 21:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for posting new stuff, hope you didn't feel overwhelmed. Edited the Template:Level, do you prefer this version or the old one? or don't care? lol :Looks like most pages with coins appears to be restored. Good thing you didn't waste your time manually fixing them. --Twinkleblue (talk) 22:11, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year! Twinkleblue (talk) 20:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) French items Will post this to both you and Twinkleblue, since I dunno who'll be online next. May do some of it myself, but I see a potential problem with the word 'Saint' in two of them. They may rename. bus_france_shopping_street = Rue Sainte-Catherine mun_france_theater = French Film Institute Deco_france_tower = Saint Francois Tower france_cottage_blu = Clouseau Cottage france_manor = Moliere Manor parisaptB = Fleur de Lys Apartments res_france_castle12 = Colbert Castle ???? lists 6 castles as Colbert. No listings for a castle in gamesettings. Have uploaded the pics other than the Castle, as it wasn't in the 'gamesettings' I have. Obsiddia (talk) 03:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC)' PS '''Hmmmm... My mistake... these have pictures, are named in US file, but not coded in gamesettings yet. Odd. No wonder you didn't do them. I'm starting to fear that every building will now be required to be built in stages, using lots of virals. sigh --Obsiddia (talk) 06:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) '''ODDNESS and Q's:' What is <.coin yield> when reading a house's code? Also, the cointable names are now using the 'friendly' names instead of the coding names. And Clouseau Cottage's 5% coin is worth less than the 8%. Does any of that seem odd to you? ...Same with''' Moliere Manor''' --Obsiddia (talk) 06:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh. The''' French Film Institute''' refers to the coin table, but I can't find it under that name or''' france_theater'. Either they are getting sloppy, or I am. The '''grow time' for Manor is 0.010869565 x 24 = .4486956 ...What is that in time? <.keyword>Residence_Apartments<./keyword> ...Is this the''' neighborhood type designation'? If not, what is the code to find it? ty -- Obsiddia (talk) 21:54, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Am trying to see how you figure out what Neighborhoods a house is accepted in. For adding a '''Viral page', like http://cityville.wikia.com/wiki/Cement_Truck Where do you find the stats to put in the box? Reset. Expire. Host/Help Reward. Inventory Limit. (Was going to help w the 3 new triple missions, but I dunno where that is. Also you both seem to have it covered.) ---Obsiddia (talk) 01:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm copying and pasting under the assumption that the rules of gifting do not change among the 3 buildings. ...Slight problem: Tire Swing and Trampoline already have Decoration pages. Obsiddia (talk) 03:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC).... Eyes are too bad to figure/add the Take Out the Trash and Put Down Roots items tonight. ...Also quest pages have links like the one below... thinking you should just link them to the right Upgrade sections on each building's main page, rather than making... 9? new pages. Re: New Content yup, you can start on the buildings. haven't made sure, but completing the goals upgrades them without materials...so maybe easier to keep it all on one page instead of multiple pages? Twinkleblue (talk) 00:09, January 6, 2012 (UTC) German, Boat Community, Gov Center... Posting all the pics I can of buildings so far. the German Apartment '''and Platzhouse (the first) don't have friendly names listed yet. jsyk. Obsiddia (talk) 00:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) neither for the '''Brandenburg Gate. ...Still not posting 'deco_france_tower_friendlyName' 'Saint Francois Tower' til they do, or the name changes... cause you know it will. Well, on the 50(x6) it was odd. I saw a payout table near it that just said 100% 600 coins. This one said 100% 50 code 50 code 50 code, etc. ...Was insane. Wasn't sure how to interpret that, so I wrote it where you could decide, later. --Obsiddia (talk) 02:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I wasn't planning on doing the new Boat Community quest page... looking at bits and pieces of the dialogue, quest items, etc. A bit all over the place. Think I'll see how you or Twinkleblue do it, and try to backtrack the work. ...Also not going to start German pages, as they haven't even finalized the names/stats of some French stuff. Happy to do housing pages in general, tho. What folder were all those office virals in? Still haven't found it. Dunno why it wouldn't be in with the others... Obsiddia (talk) 01:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Heh. They released Colbert. Haven't gotten the new code today. Have any guess as to why they listed it 6x in the code? (Am going to look - out of curiousity - to see if they even cleaned that up.) --Obsiddia (talk) 20:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hm... Maybe saving room for future castles? One for each country on the European thing. Still odd. 24.4.66.132 seems to be making odd edits... assuming I'm reading the logs right. Will leave this note with Twinkleblue as well. Obsiddia (talk) 23:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ...another one... Tho at least I know how to use Revert. ...How many before a warning or a temp ban? Obsiddia (talk) 02:34, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Nods and pretends to understand. What's the difference between that and my choosing to revert a page''' (like I did a little while ago)? Did you have to approve it? ...Oh, '''Govt Center just showed up for me. But the build # is still the same. Didn't expect that... but then there's code we don't look at, I spose.Obsiddia (talk) 03:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hm. Maybe you should explain the dif between''' revert, rollback''' and undo. ... maybe I imagined the word 'revert' :) Thanks. Appriciate that. Tho if something is a total mess, I'll probably just mention it - to be sure it's done correctly. Obsiddia (talk) 06:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I can't remove comments, so look for one around 5:20p ET. Obsiddia (talk) 22:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC) "You just earned the "Lucky Edit" badge for making the Lucky 40,000th edit on the wiki" ...I feel like I should be giving these away or something. Are these numbers based just on the CV wiki? In case I'm too slow in posting these as they show up in the code: Deco_france_tower = Saint Francois Tower (waiting for name change) cost=16000 2x2 5% +5% France coins=16000 res_german_apartment = Adler Apartments german_manor = German Manor House german_marketplatzhouse (not #02) = Kaiser House --Obsiddia (talk) 04:43, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Admin? Wow, thanks! Tho my brain can't hold enough to do things like quests. lol. Will try to do the other stuff and see how it goes. Have no idea how the new powers work, and I don't wanna accidentally screw stuff up, so I won't poke at them unless absolutely needed. Just don't put my name on the front page, cause I won't really do anything adminny-like for visitors. ha. :) -- Obsiddia (talk) 06:24, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Am I able to rename picture files I've uploaded, and how? Obsiddia (talk) 02:38, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hey awww...that's too bad cause I've kept wanting to quit haha see you around when you can. :) --Twinkleblue (talk) 19:55, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Red Envelope Store Dunno. Trying to jam this all together, since the thing was just released. Figured I had time for TB to do the quest part... am trying that now. lol Obsiddia (talk) 05:49, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay Well, it was irritating to browse through small pages sezrching for images, so I downloaded them all and, renamed and uploaded, which was a lot easier! The reason for skipping lines was due to the presence of 'Unreleased Content' table which was initially overlapped by the pictures. So after skipping line and adjusting the pictures, it looked a lot better! P.S. : Funny is better than Unorganised and clumsy! :-D LikhithChitneni 06:07, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Curling... ha Deco 1 90000 4 3 1 Am I reading this right? 36% bonus for a 4x3 that costs 90,000? So 3% payout per square... Just seems odd to me. Maybe I'm tired. lol. --Obsiddia (talk) 04:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ......100 new pics added to game. lots of buildings, landmark/pyramid q, decs, crops... no idea how this is done w/o burning out. :) Glad to have you around. :) Quests appear to still be over my head. lol. ...off to the Packer game! Obsiddia (talk) 21:43, January 15, 2012 (UTC) New Cars New cars coming out: car_exemplar car_glacier car_pedigree car_phoenix Can only find drop tables and item limits on the parts. Can't find the actual requirements to build any of them. Tried looking based on parts of the old cars, no luck even on those. ...bad at following code. Suggestions? --Obsiddia (talk) 00:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) China, etc. Thanks. They are adding a lot lately. Trying to follow quest codes still fries my brain, tho. Can't look at text that long. Feel free to do the 2 or 3 that are in the new code, I think. :) 85125 - Obsiddia (talk) 23:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) also...don't see the Rice or other new crop icon in the folders... :/ Explains why I accidentally planted 10 gold peas last night. boneheads.... lol ...Deco_CNY2012_dragonstatue doesn't seem to have a friendly name yet. Skipping upload for now. i think i got another clover, too. XD Can't find gaoliang in the code, either... but like the TaiChiShcool, they may have misspelled it. or was it the code for the Calligraphy place? anyways... Viral '''version of '''Ice Block has a 2 in it, cause another type exists. Twinkleblue had a good workaround using that recently... hmm... appetizer 'was one of them. Ice Block icon is fine, no dupe. 85169 just dumped another 70 images... sigh New ''Dragon Statue' has same name as last years. New files are Dragon Statue2 ... Dunno what else to do. Fenghuang Pagoda is listed 6-7 times in the friendly names... like Colbert Castle. "Fixed. Obsiddia, use the format you would use as if adding a picture of the image on a page: (Dragon Statue2) ...tyvm :) Hopefully I woulda guessed that if I hadn't been on here for so long that day. Prolly not. lol. ...How come the same coding doesn't seem to work on premium ice castle icon? Is the housing template different from the decoration one? ...I'm burned out from the last few days, myself. Good thing you're able to kick thru quests. Almost think you had a program to help! lol. HOPEFULLY the''' Airport''' they just announced is a week or 3 away or more... Template Problem? I'm seeing template loop on the Dignitary's place... Don't wanna fiddle with templates, but someone else may have. --Obsiddia (talk) 00:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hm. Gone now. It was under the Energy table, yep. Crop Table is not fun! :p All up to date now, tho. Does still need HUD pics for 2 new crops... not out yet that I saw. Break time. Well... snow shoveling... --Obsiddia (talk) 02:36, January 23, 2012 (UTC) ps Quite a few crops use the exact same numbers. Think they're getting lazy on that. 85520... says 50 new images... looking now. Obsiddia (talk) 05:50, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Next Metro stuff Phone Tower = metro_phonetower - done Flag Plaza = metro_flagpole_park - done Cirrus Tower = metro_sky_tower - done metro_dot = Department of Transportation - done metro_downtowncablecompany = Global TV Network - mostly done. need parts added/quest curvebrickflatiron = Seton Apartments - done hearsttower = Dupont Tower - done metro_midtown_brownstone = Bryce House - done metro_stepaptshort = Bushwick Apartments - done TV Network is the quest. Done for tonight. --- Obsiddia (talk) 07:07, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Can check my pages for errors. :) Obsiddia (talk) 19:56, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Can't find the rewards for the metro_downtowncablecompany = Global TV Network = metro_elder_one - Quest. (Which they released). Will let you do the rest of the quest. lol. Please give me a string to look at if you have time, so I can find rewards next time. Also the cost to bypass a goal. ------Obsiddia (talk) 23:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) That much text messes up my vision, esp when I have to hunt for it. Airports Got a lot of the Airport images in just now. No friendly names, yet. Thought I'd check in, esp cause you hoped to work on the airport. :) ---Obsiddia (talk) 03:30, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Levels yea sure Twinkleblue (talk) 02:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) hello i m new to this so dunno how i am suppos to work here so plzz help me lik i use other pages and edit them and then copy codes to make new codes and i dunno wat to name the pics i upload so plzz advice me ...thnx.. Re: Community messages do whatever you like if you want to keep maintaining it Twinkleblue (talk) 06:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) * As Twinkleblue says. Tho I'm not sure how it's maintained now. I kinda like the feed, but perhaps you could cut it down to very important announcements. Skip all the housing introductions and sales. Maybe just do the holidays and big deals, like the airport. Oh, and maybe deadlines for finishing Holidays. If you're the one who has to build the feed, I'd certainly understand cutting it back. Obsiddia (talk) 03:29, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Basket? I just got a gift sent to me at the load-up that was called a Welcome Basket. ...Found a basket icon, and traced the name to 'Welome Basket' -- item name="welcomewagon -- lootTable="city_welcomewagon"... The table doesn't seem to appear in any of the 3 files. Problem is, you can choose: accept and return a gift, or just accept. I don't think you can see what you get from it. lol. Is that why we don't have a page for it? --Obsiddia (talk) 04:39, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ...So if we did a stub article, would we say these given between new neighbors? Cause none of mine are new... I figured it was one of the many neighbor-tracking errors. Been quite awhile since I'd seen one. ..Of course if we did a stub, someone could always add to it / make corrections. ...Removed the 'Unreleased' tags from all the Airport items that are now part of the released quest. Left the tag on the Airport itself, as they don't have all the parts released yet. Obsiddia (talk) 05:46, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ...Put the stats into the Cargo Plane page, and adjusted the filenames. Would you write the''' intro text '''to it? I'm not feeling well enough atm. ---Obsiddia (talk) 00:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC)